Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to the transmission of digital data between two circuits in a master-slave type transmission system. The present invention more specifically applies to a protocol of communication over a single-wire bus.
Discussion of the Related Art
A so-called single-wire bus protocol is generally used to transmit data between several electronic circuits over a single communication wire (in addition to a common reference or ground). In a single-wire protocol, a synchronization signal and data (and if need be, the receiver power supply) are transmitted over the same wire.
A single-wire bus communication protocol is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,607.
A limitation of such a protocol is that it generally uses a single channel.